Rules meant to be Broken
by Lost Child From Heaven
Summary: Naruto is the new kid at school and has automatically become the number one rival of Uchiha Sasuke, the bastard and jerk and uber sex wait no! Can Naruto survive his way through highschool in one piece both physically and mentally. sasuXnaru, YAOI!


Hey everyone, Isn't it wonderful that I deleted every single story I had? Oh yes, every single story that was in my account. Wanna know why? Oh it's simple really, I had a problem with my very young, and very naïve sense of writing. Plus I never updated any of them and actually never planned to. Sooooo onto the story or whatever you wish to call this.

**Summary:** Naruto is the new kid at school and has automatically become the number one rival of Uchiha Sasuke, the bastard and jerk and super ho- wait no! Can Naruto survive his way through highschool in one piece both physically and mentally. naruXsasu, don't like? Don't read….

#&#

#&#

Story by **Pink Sakura Angel**

**#&#**

**#&#**

**Sakura****Tenhi**every one present and accounted for?

**Naruto:**BELIEVE IT!

**Sasuke:**Shut up dobe….

**Sakura**** Tenshi** lighten up, or I could give you a sex change and make you a stripper instead of what I was planning….

**Sasuke:** has a horrified look on his face and shuts up instead

**Naruto:** Holy shit! She got the teme to shut up! Go Sakura!

**Sakura**** Tenshi** hugs Sasuke Aww, I was joking Sasuke! I need you gay in this story or I wouldn't be a true Yaoi fan-girl!

**Sasuke:** sarcasm great, that makes me feel sooooooo much better.

**Sakura**** Tenshi** Now I know you wanna screw Naruto as much as I want you to as well….

**Sasuke:** blushes and glares at Sakura

**Naruto:** HEY! I'm still here!

**Sakura ****Tenshi ****and Sasuke:** SHUT UP DOBE!

**Naruto:** Geez! I just thought you guys forgot I was in the same room…hey are you listening to me?!

**Sakura ****Tenshi ****and Sasuke:** glaring at each other

**Naruto:** Ummm….let's just get back to the story….

#&#

#&#

Chapter 1

* * *

#&#

#&#

Naruto felt like screaming and running a few times into a random wall. His day so far, had gone horrible and his stress level was increasing at a very rapid speed. Not only that but it was his first freaking day as a new student at Konohana High. It went rather smoothly at the beginning but gradually became worse as the day went. When he arrived many girls in the hallway were whispering and giggling towards him in a very flirtatious way which he had become somewhat used to over the years. As he entered the classroom for some reason the teacher was late and he sat in a random seat hoping that there weren't assigned seats. A group of girls came up to him and started flirt to him in a very high pitched voice. But he ignored their squealing voices and they went away slowly.

Naruto was patiently waiting for the class to begin which he could have sworn was supposed to start thirty minutes ago. Naruto had his head resting on his palm with a very bored expression on his face when a guy with a hood over his head came over and sat in the seat next to him. Naruto looked over and the guy was looking at him with the same bored expression he had.

"Hey man, you're the new kid. My name is Kiba, what's your name?" He said with a toothy smile plastered on his face.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He stated simply and to the point. After a few moments of silence Naruto spoke up again "When is class supposed to start? I thought It was half an hour ago." Naruto said pointing at the clock.

"Oh that's because Kakashi-Sensei is always late, and he is a huge pervert. Sorry to say you don't learn much in this class. When he does show up he says to read your books while he reads his collection of porno books." Kiba said. The class went by rather slowly and Naruto and Kiba talked about the people there at school. Kiba pointed out a few certain people like the class genius and lazy ass named Shikamaru. Although Naruto had some trouble understanding how he could have both personalities at once. Also the preppy pink haired girl by the name of Sakura, who was aspiring to become a doctor with a very big temper. There was the bug freak Shino and the oddball Lee, along with the shy Hinata that Naruto could tell Kiba had a huge crush on from the fact he would blush every time he said her name. Then there was Sasuke, the jerk and jackass of the school but yet he was also the most popular for his looks. He sat in the back with his eyes closed trying to block out all the sounds and ignore the gossip going on around him.

Once the bell rang Naruto walked out of the classroom and into the hallway only to bump into the Uchiha himself.

"Watch where your going dobe!" Sasuke said sending a glare towards Naruto.

Mumbling a touché' as he walked away Naruto went on to his next class where he had Iruka-Sensei as his teacher. Naruto learned Iruka had a habit of yelling at the students trying to get them to shut up so he could teach his lesson.

When Lunch time came Naruto picked a quiet spot buy a very large oak tree and just kinda sat there closing his eyes and waited for the lunch bell to ring. He might have even feel asleep for a few minutes if it wasn't for the pair of eyes he could feel embedding a hole in the top of his head. Opening his eyes and looking up Naruto saw Sasuke staring at him while sitting on a branch with his back against the trunk.

"Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked with a quizzled expression on his face.

"Hn" Sasuke looked away mumbling a dobe looking back off into the distance.

"Hey what's your problem?! You're the one who is boring holes into my head from staring at me!" Naruto yelled up to where Sasuke (dude I'm just realizing you actually spell Sasuke same by spelling it Sas- **UKE**! Hahaha! That gives me wonderful and lovely ideas!) was sitting.

After thinking for a little while Naruto formed a smirk on his face "Or do you like something you see? Are you gay or something?"Naruto said trying to stop from laughing his head off at the expression that had suddenly formed on his face. It was a look of pure at utter disgust and Sasuke quickly jumped down at eye level with Naruto coming dangerously close to his face.

Naruto breath hitched in his throat and a blush crept up on his face as he stared into the face of a smirking Uchiha.

"I think it's the other way around dobe." Sasuke said in a husky tone as he all of a sudden leaned into the side of Naruto's face and his breath tickled Naruto's ear. A shiver traveled up Naruto's spine and didn't even notice that the bell rang and Sasuke had already left.

Standing up slowly, Naruto made his way back to his next class trying to get rid of the blush on his face and calm down. Naruto began mumbling a few curses which included Teme' and many others not going to be mentioned.

#&#

#&#

* * *

#&#

#&#

Ehhhhh I would go on but I feel this is good enough for a first chapter and a good tease as what's to come….. hehe, to tell the truth, I only write stories when I'm extremely depressed and sad. My guardian gets more mood swings that a pregnant woman does. And he gets mad too… It's almost scares me but I refuse to tell him that. Instead I'll ignore him and once he leaves I'll get on the net and write…..lol I hate it…. I refuse to cry too….. that is something I will never let anyone see ever!

#&#

#&#

Give me…… 5 reviews!

Do you really love me, I'll even make the next chapter longer….lol

At least 5! Please…. Love me, I know you do!

#&#

#&#

Sakura


End file.
